Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group
ATOG is a Galactic Republic black ops organization that primarily focuses on intelligence gathering and neutralization of domestic and foreign indirect threats to the Republic. Knowledge of the existence of ATOG is restricted and only very senior members of the Galactic Republic's armed forces and the Jedi Order are privy to the information. History The Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group was established shortly after the Great Hyperspace War and has grown in size and influence ever since then as it executes its mission to actively protect the Republic from all threats foreign and domestic. It has undergone periodic dissolution and reorganization, most recently being closed down during the Clone Wars, re-organized under the Empire, and then re purposed at the formation of the New Republic. ATOG was first conceptualized as a dedicated Republic Spy Network, a joining of several smaller institutions under one more organized banner to more effectively and efficiently keep tabs on the Galaxy at large. During its early stages it was run by a Director and merely consisted of several hundred Field Agents whose job it was to gather and analyze Intelligence. As years went by and conflict became more and more a common part of the Galactic existence, ATOG was updated to include the capabilities of direct action against threats to the Republic. As a part of this upgrade in Mission Profile, the organization was provided a secret space station as its home of operations. This station was hidden deep within the Itani Nebula. Along with a home base, the organization was expanded. More funding was diverted and a dedicated staffing and chain of command were appointed. The ATOG TRADOC was established on the out of the way planet of Dra III. This new face of the organization was revised and perfected until ATOG became the highly effective and efficient entity that it is today. Mission Mission Statement The Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group (ATOG) is the Republic's rapid deployment unit. The ATOG is organized to conduct continuous and simultaneous operations throughout the Galaxy to help units defeat specified asymmetric threats against the Republic. Simply put, the ATOG is the Republics expert in asymmetric warfare Responsibilities * Deploy, integrate, coordinate and execute battle command of ATOG trained and ready forces * Assist in identification, development, and integration of countermeasure technologies * Establish linkages with all internal, combatant command, and galactic intelligence agencies * Analyze asymmetric threats * Observe, collect, develop, validate, and disseminate emerging tactics, techniques, and procedures * Support Galactic Republic commanders and units in countering Asymmetric threats Recruitment and Training * ATOG personnel are selected by merit from the several branches of the Republic Armed Forces. Individuals targeted for recruitment into ATOG are watched for an indeterminable amount of time before being approached and offered to join the clandestine Organization. * ATOG Training is conducted in every field environment imaginable, though the majority of the training takes place on the planet Dra III. Operatives complete a basic course, advanced course, and then a specialization course in one of the six ATOG disciplines. For those selected for the Vanguard specialization, an apprenticeship is completed in lieu of the specialization course. Organization ATOG is headed by a Director and Deputy Director, these men report directly to the Minister of Defense. The Special Forces that make up ATOG follow a command structure that reflects the unique blend of the Republic Armed Forces branches that their operatives are selected from. Command *Director *Deputy Director Special Forces Operatives (divided by sector and specialization) *Logistics: Pretty straight forward, Logistics has the least glamorous of the six specialties, they are in charge of making sure things are able to continue to run smoothly. From foodstuffs to ammunition, Logistics is responsible for ensuring that the lofty sum of credits allotted to ATOG from the Ministry is most efficiently used to keep the lockers and cupboards full. As mundane as it seems, they are not without their own forms of excitement, as quite often the items and methods used to procure them are not exactly... kosher. *Observers: Observers are gatherers of information. These individuals are trained to see and hear, while not being seen or heard. They are stationed through the galaxy both within the Republic infrastructure and outside of it. Commonly known as spooks, one of the Observers grim responsibilities is spying on their own. Additionally, Observers are often used to locate and contact potential ATOG recruits currently serving in various Republic capacities. *Commandos: Commandos are the combat specialists of the organization. They are the elite of the elite of the Galactic Republic fighting forces and undergo rigorous training on all types of weaponry and equipment in as many different environments as possible. *Infiltrators: Infiltrators could be described as much more discreet Commandos. Members of this specialization are uniquely qualified to conduct such missions when stealth and secrecy are the upmost priority. Infiltrators usually operate in squads or teams consisting of a small number of personnel. *Technicians: Technicians are the brains of the ATOG world. These individuals analyze and interoperate the HUMINT that the various other specialties bring in, as well as HUMINT from other Republic Organizations. Technicians excel in the electronic and science realms and there is a large subdivision within this specialization with the purposes of R&D in mind. *Vanguard: Vanguards are the crème de le crème of the ATOG classes. These individuals are stand alone operatives. They operate with little supervision or contact from command and are given nearly free reign in their activities. They were authorized to act in the interests of the Republic without orders from higher up the chain of command, when they were needed by various branches of the Republic, they received polite requests rather than actual orders. Mostly, they developed and executed their own operations on behalf of the Republic without prompting. Vanguards often engaged in deep-cover missions, tapping into existing supply caches when necessary; just as often, they established their own network of supply caches. When contact needed to be made, the ATOG could rely on mail drops, contacts, and even personal ads to get messages to Vanguard’s in the field. Equipment Operatives of ATOG wear the gear that is necessary to accomplish their mission. Operatives often find themselves impersonating various Republic branches and when this occurs they dress and equip themselves in accordance with that branches regulations and requisitions. ATOG itself does have its own armor and weaponry that is a neutral black in color and has no official markings on it of any kind. The armor is called MCA, Modular Combat Armor. It varies by necessity for species and function. MCA is stylized much like many other aftermarket armor's across the galaxy to avoid any unwanted attention. The one common feature of all MCA variants is the use of Cortosis Ore in its composition. As the Sith represent the groups largest and most lethal threat, substantial research and resources went into designing equipment that would give operatives the highest degree of effectiveness against the unique threats the Sith posed. Notable Members *Decklan Cacciatore - A Vanguard during the time of the Cold War. * Auden Ward - A Vanguard during the rise of the New Republic. Active Threads None Citations http://shimmering-sword.deviantart.com/ http://scyth-s.deviantart.com/ Category:Military Groups Category:Old Republic Forum Category:Vague